Relax Bro
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey is always the one to help his brothers when they're being held captive! If you think Mikey is useless and stupid then you need to read this! R&R xx


**Hey guys! this is just to let you know that I'm going on holiday for a week! or so! so there won't be any updates! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Relax Bros**

The four turtles were in trouble. big trouble.

They are currently in the foot dungeons, in separate cages with little knowledge of what's yet to come.

Yet only three turtles were pacing around their cages, the youngest of the four was sitting calmly watching them.

''Dudes'' Mikey frowned, ''Stop pacin' your makin' me dizzy''

''Shut up Mikey'' Raph growled,

''Don't say that to him'' Don hissed, ''You don't know what's gonna happen and you don't want the guilt of those being your last words''

''He's right Raph'' Leo sighed. Raph nodded guiltily before shooting Mikey an apologetic look.

''We're gonna be fine'' Mikey smiled, ''Just chill and wait for whatever's gonna happen to happen''

''Why should we 'Just chill'? in case you didn't notice we are currently being held captive'' Leo hissed.

''Yeah I know'' Mikey smirked before his face softened, ''But there isn't much we can do, so stop worrying''

The other frowned at their youngest brother.

''He's right you know'' Don smiled slightly.

''I know I'm right'' Mikey grinned, ''I'm always right! so relax bros''

The three eldest turtles leant against their cages so they could see each other better but Mikey stayed sat, he didn't see the point in standing around when there's a perfectly comfy floor to sit on!

They had some mindless chatter before the sound of footsteps came close to the door.

The three standing turtles stood straight when the ninja walked in, at first it looked like it was going to go to Leo but then it saw Mikey sitting on the floor.

''Shredder will want to deal with you soon Leonardo.. enjoy living while you can'' The ninja smirked before going up to Michelangelo.

''You'll be a fun little pet'' The ninja grinned, ''Once we've trained you up a bit of course''

''I hope your plannin' on usin' pizza to train me'' Mikey smirked when his door was unlocked and he was dragged out. ''Cause I don't do dog treats''

The others watched as Mikey was taken away.

Other ninjas came in.

''Leonardo, it's time for you to meet your end'' One ninja grinned.

''Donatello's body will be going to science.. If your lucky they may kill you BEFORE you're dissected''

''Raphael will be a fun punching bag''

The three brothers were removed from their cages and taken down a corridor.

They reached a door where familiar whimpers were coming from.

''I SAID SIT!'' A whip cracked and Mikey yelped. ''Good li'l turtle''

''He's gonna be very loyal'' One of the ninjas grinned happily as the brothers were taken away to different areas of the building.

The turtles were now all separated and were all wondering if they'd ever see each other again.

Michelangelo was trying to think of a way out of his mess but it was proving difficult. he had to find his brothers!

There was only one foot ninja so you'd think it would be easy but no. The foot were cheating as far as Mikey was concerned! They had him chained to the wall by his wrists but there was one thing Mikey noticed.

They weren't strong fastens.

Again, you'd think this would make things easier but, once again, no.

Every time Mikey moved to try and free himself the foot ninja would point his taser at him threateningly until Mike stayed still.

He needed a distraction.

Suddenly another ninja walked in and whispered to the ninja standing guard.

''Sup?'' Mikey frowned, The ninjas grinned.

''You're red brother's proving difficult to control.. We're gonna go teach him a lesson'' The ninjas laughed, Mikey could tell that his brother may not live through this.

Both ninjas left to hurt Raphael, little did they know they were giving Mikey a chance to save him.

he wiggled violently causing the chains to give in and break, he fell to the ground and was forced to stay there for a little while. He was still sore after his 'Training' Session.

He thought about what could be happening to his brother in red and he knew he had to move!

He slowly stood up and made his way out the room.

Mikey looked around him and thought about where his brother could be and he knew instantly.

The basement.

if Raphael was going to be beaten he'd be taken to the basement to suffer in the dark.

''I'm comin' Raphie'' Mike whispered as he ran quietly to the underground basement.

He peered through the window in the door to see his older brother curled up on the floor, there were four ninjas in a corner trying to decide what instrument to use on the poor turtle. Mikey knew they were too distracted to notice anything but he had to be quick!

he pushed the door open and crawled up to his brother.

''Raphie?'' He whispered. Raph opened his eyes and looked at his brother in surprise.

''Mikey..'' He gasped quietly, ''What? Get outta here before they see ya!''

''Sh Raphie! They'll get me if you're not quiet'' Mikey hissed as he pulled his brother along the floor. raph wasn't attached the wall like he'd been but he had his wrists and ankles tied together.

''Can't ya untie me?'' Raph asked in a hushed voice as they neared the door.

''Sorry no'' Mike whispered apologetically, ''We need to get out now or they'll see us and kill us''

He opened the door quietly and pushed Raph through as the ninjas turned around.

''HEY!'' They yelled but Mikey had shut the door and was trying to untie Raph.

''Run Mikey'' Raph demanded, ''They've seen ya and now they're gonna kill ya! Run before they catch ya!''

''Relax Bro'' Mikey smiled gently, ''It's fine, I'm almost done''

''No Mikey. Run!'' Raph growled, ''Stop bein' an idiot!''

But Mike had finished untying his brother, he shot him a cheeky grin before they both ran towards the Shredder's throne room.

They knew that both of their remaining brothers wouldn't have much more time but Leo was the best at freeing them and getting them out and he was more likely to already be dead if he's with the Shredder. Donatello may still have more time.

They reached the throne room to see Leo kneeling on the floor in exhaustion, Shredder was standing over him waiting to deliver the final blow.

''How are we gonna save him?'' Mikey asked worriedly.

''Well.. it looks like the Shredder's talkin' to 'im'' Raph frowned, ''So it may take a while for 'im to actually kill Leo''

''So.. how are we gonna save him?'' Mikey repeated.

''I don't know..'' Raph shook his head sadly, ''But we gotta do it fast. Donnie's being tested on as we speak''

''hey look'' Mikey pointed to the switch on the wall, ''Do ya think that's the switch for somethin' in there?''

''Only one way ta find out'' Raph smirked as he hit the switch, the lights in their hallway and the throne room went out.

''What is this?'' Shredder questioned, he kicked Leo over before making his way into the hall. he used his hand to search the wall for the switch before turning it on, when he turned around the turtle was gone. ''What!? NO!''

''Nice one guys'' Leo grinned at his younger brothers, ''Talk about stealth''

''Thanks'' Raph smirked,

''And you guys thought I didn't pay attention in those lessons'' Mikey giggled as they slowly walked down the hall.

''We need to help Donnie'' leo nodded, ''He's in the labs''

''We know'' Raph nodded, ''but we can't go any faster than this''

''I'll risk more injuries'' Leo frowned as he straightened up, ''We can't afford to be slow''

''I'm so glad leo's takin' over as leader'' mike grinned, ''it was WAY to much pressure''

''You did a good job Mike'' Leo winked,

''You really did bro'' Raph chuckled as he slung an arm over Mikey's shoulders as they ran to the labs.

There was four lab doors to choose from which you'd think would make it more difficult but it didn't.

They could hear activity coming from only one door and they could hear a sound they really didn't want to hear.

A saw.

they looked through the window to see a tired Donatello looking up at the scientist who was holding the saw.

''i'm not going to use this just yet'' the man nodded, ''i need to prep you first''

''i thought you'd already prep'ed me?'' Don breathed as if in pain.

''No. That was for fun, prepping isn't painful.'' the scientist grinned as he switched off the saw. he grabbed a clear container filled with green liquid, he had a bag of Cotton pads lying on the metal table next to Don's head.

he covered the pads in the liquid and wiped Don's plastron and limbs.

''I need to get the injection, try anything and there WILL be trouble'' The man growled before moving to the other end of the room.

''Now's better than ever'' leo nodded, the door was louder than they thought it would be.

''Raph! You and I will keep this guys away from Don, Mikey you need to free Donnie and help him out of the lab'' leo commanded, ''GO!''

leo and Raph flew at the scientist while mike ran to Donnie's side.

''You ok?'' Mikey asked worriedly,

''Yeah'' Don smiled softly at his little brother. ''Little sore though''

''Relax bro'' Mikey nodded as he freed Donnie's wrists, ''we'll get ya some ain meds when we get home!''

''HURRY UP MIKE!'' Raph called. Mikey looked round to see Leo pinned to a table and Raph trying to get the scientist away from the leader.

Mikey freed Don's ankles and helped him up.

''let's go'' He nodded but it didn't look like they were going anywhere. They were stuck watching as the saw was powered up again and pushed against Leo's shoulder.

''AH!'' leo grunted. Raph lost it and put his sai through the scientist's stomach.

''Leo..'' Don breathed. They ran up to leo's side.

Leo stood up with his hand on his shoulder. Donnie fell against Mikey suddenly, causing them both to fall to the floor.

''Don?'' Mikey frowned at Don's unconscious form.

''he's been tryin' ta stay awake fer ages'' Raph nodded, ''I'll carry Don, You help Leo''

Mikey put Leo's arm around his shoulder and followed Raph.

leo was panting heavily and losing blood.

''You guys should just leave me'' he grunted but raph ignored him.

''Relax leo'' Mikey smiled, ''you'll be fine, just focus on something other than the pain''

''Like you?'' leo asked with a smirk,

''he said DON'T focus on the pain'' Raph laughed.

''Rude'' Mikey smirked, ''I just saved your life Raphie! you should feel honoured''

''Well I don't'' Raph shrugged as they leapt out the window. ''I just feel tired''

The four brothers went home. Donatello woke up on the way and fixed up leo's shoulder once they got home.

That night Mikey was sitting on the couch with a blanket covering him and watching cartoons, he figured his brothers had went to bed so he put the volume down.

He jumped a little when his three brothers sat next to him.

''I thought you guys were in bed'' Mikey blushed as his brothers frowned at him for jumping.

''We just wanted to say thanks'' Donnie smiled, ''We don't say it to you very often''

''What's the thanks for?'' Mike asked in confusion.

''You always help us out in the situations where we're captured'' Leo replied happily, ''we wouldn't survive without you!''

''It's true bro'' Raph grinned, ''I don't get how ya do it''

''Ya just gotta relax bro'' Mikey giggled, ''Go with the flow ya know?''

''Thanks Mikey'' The older turtles chuckled before covering themselves with blankets.

''You guys nt gonna go to sleep?'' Mikey asked.

''We figured we'd stay with you tonight'' Don shuffled closer to Mikey. ''Hope you don't mind''

''Course not dudes!'' Mikey grinned as he settled himself down closer to his brothers, ''I'm not gonna sleep tonight anyway.. i never can after a day like this!''

''We know'' Leo sighed contentedly as he slung an arm over Mikey's shoulders.

They watched cartoons all night and into the early hours of the morning, they spent the whole next day together relaxing.

* * *

**Well I'm off to Wales now! Hope it'll be sunny! Please Review xx**


End file.
